INUYASHA NOW
by Zeik Ragnarok
Summary: The Jewel is complete but there is a new face that wants to steal it
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha.

INUYASHA NOW

Hello I am a new to this sort of thing but I felt like I should tell you some news that I came across. I hope you like the story I do…

**BY THE WAY I AM NEO STAFF'S BROTHER!**

It was close to the end of spring and Inuyasha and company were out walking taking a break from their normal routine. They were sitting under a tree watching the sunset when Inuyasha caught the scent of a demon.

"Think we could go have some fun?" Inuyasha asked.

"Go ahead I'll rest here" Kagome said yawning. Shippou was fast asleep and the others in the company were either eating or asleep as well.

As Inuyasha ran off into the woods Kagome watched the clouds roll across the sky. Little did Kagome know she was being watched by a cloaked and hooded figure. Kagome looked in the direction of this figure but he was gone by the time her eyes got to the branch he was crouching on.

A little over an hour passed and it had already gotten dark when Inuyasha emerged from the woods. He was unharmed but his clothing was torn.

"What kind of demon was it?" Kagome asked

"Don't know, couldn't find it. I swore I heard something." Inuyasha said stupidly.

The little company of travelers slept soundly this night but they were in for the worst days of their lives. The next day the group set out on the road again.

"Only one shard left right?" Shippou asked.

"Right, but this will be the hardest to find." Inuyasha stated.

They had been walking for about 3 hours when Inuyasha swore and sat down. He rubbed his forehead and looked down in his lap and his face brightened with excitement.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumped up screaming.

"What? WHAT?' Kagome ran over worried.

"I found it, I found the last shard!" Inuyasha was laughing.

"What you found it? Are you sure that's real?" Sango asked questionably.

Miroku and Shippou looked at the shard and jumped saying it was real. Now that the Sacred Jewel was finally put together again they could finally end their quest. Just as Kagome held up the jewel the cloaked figure jumped down from the trees knocked Kagome over and ran off into the trees. Without hesitation Inuyasha chased after him. Inuyasha was close to grabbing the cloaked figure when the figure just stopped. Inuyasha going to fast ran right past the figure. They stood in the center of a clearing staring at each other.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha yelled to the figure.

"………" the figure said nothing.

"Fine I'll just call you X." Inuyasha laughed. "I'll be taking that jewel back thank you." Inuyasha gestured to the jewel in X's hand.

"Over your dead body." X whispered

"Ok… wait what the hell?" Inuyasha said startled.

X ran up to Inuyasha with inhuman speed and sent the tip of his sword into Inuyasha's right shoulder. Inuyasha fell to his knees in pain. Right as Inuyasha hit the ground X walked up pulled his sword out of Inuyasha and sent the sword into Inuyasha's side shattering two ribs.

"This is a warning do not come after the jewel and do not go after Naraku." X whispered into Inuyasha's ear and ran off into the woods.


	2. INUYASHA NOW 2 SANGO'S DEATH PART 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha**

**INUYASHA NOW**

**SANGO'S DEATH**

**PART 1**

Wow, Inuyasha got his rear end kicked in that chapter of the story. I guess he'll want to kill X now, I mean wouldn't you? Well I'll stop talking now and let you get on with the story.

It was about mid-day and Inuyasha still hadn't returned from the woods. Kagome and the others were starting to get worried but thought to themselves its Inuyasha he knows what he's doing. But the whole time Kagome sat under a tree crying.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

As Miroku asked his hand ran down Kagome's back down to her well you know. Just as he got there Kagome picked up a rock and smashed it into the side of his head knocking him unconscious.

"Where is Inuyasha? I need to talk to him." Kagome asked.

"He still hasn't returned he may still be hunting that guy who pushed you down." Shippou said nervously.

The group planned to wait one more day for Inuyasha to return before going in after him. Kagome made it about three hours before she was fed up with waiting. Kagome, alone, walked into the woods leaving the rest of her party behind.

Mean-while in a clearing in the center of the forest Inuyasha lay on the ground bleeding from wounds he had received from X's sword. Since X left Inuyasha he had been unconscious, but he had just woken up and was in horrible pain. He crawled for about ten feet before he collapsed again. He looked up and saw a stick about the right size to help prop him up. Inuyasha picked up the stick and stood leaning on it. He was still in pain but he knew he had to make it back to the others. Inuyasha walked back the way he had entered leaving the clearing with nothing but a pool of his blood.

"What a story this will be." Inuyasha laughed to himself coughing up blood.

X ran across the tree tops until he cleared the forest. When he jumped down out of the trees Naraku was waiting.

"What do you want?" X asked at about a whisper.

"That jewel you hold in your hand." Naraku stated.

X looked down at the jewel and laughed.

"You want this? What do you plan to do with it?" X asked

"That is none of your concern boy." Naraku said annoyed.

"Well not right now I know a little boy who could use this for a better use." X said running off passed Naraku.

"No… damn well no need to worry I'll get it yet." Naraku said in annoyance.

Kagome was running along the same path that brought Inuyasha into the woods when she heard something move. She stood on the path for a minute then heard the sound again. She pulled out her bow knowing it will be useless at this distance. She waited for another minute then took a step forward and out of a tree fell Rin. Kagome ran forward and caught Rin. As Kagome cradled Rin she noticed an X cut into the shoulder of her right arm.

"Are you ok?" Kagome said.

"…"Rin said nothing.

Rin wasn't dead Kagome could hear her breathing. Kagome was just about to head back to everyone else when Inuyasha popped out from behind a tree still propped up on his stick. Inuyasha, Kagome, and the unconscious Rin all went back to camp. Everyone was worried about Rin but wanted to hear about what happened to Inuyasha to get him that injured. Inuyasha told his story and everyone's face went white.

"Someone is stronger than you?" Shippou asked.

"No… he just caught me off guard." Inuyasha coughed.

"Well what do we do now?" Sango asked as dark thunder clouds rolled over head.


	3. INUYASHA 2 Sango's death part 2

**INUYASHA NOW**

**SANGO'S DEATH**

**PART 2**

I've been away for a while but here is the rest of this chapter.

Rain was pouring down onto inuyasha and company when they started to head to the nearest village. They had been walking for about three hours when Inuyasha collapsed.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I'm fine get off me." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"No we'll make camp here." Sango suggested.

"Agreed." Kagome agreed.

Kagome sat with Inuyasha under a near by tree talking about what they should do. Shippou and Miroku went to the river near by to get water. And Sango headed off into the woods to look for food. They all thought the rest of the day would go by fine.

A few hours went by and Sango hadn't found anything to catch for food but every once in awhile she heard a noise that didn't sound like an animal and it was following her.

"I wish I brought Kilala with me." Sango whispered.

"So do I." X's voice came out of nowhere.

Sango looked in every direction looking for X but could not see him. She wasn't afraid she would fight but she needed to find him first.

"Where are you?" Sango yelled.

"I'm here… I can see you and I know what you plan to do." X laughed manically.

Sango held her ground not sure what to do. But soon she pulled her weapon off her back ready to attack.

"You know I really hate boomerangs." X snickered.

"Well you'll hate this one most of all once it takes your head off." Sango said calmly.

"Well then let's get started." X half laughed.

The battle lasted for no more than a few minutes. Sango fought valiantly but… Sango lay on the ground alone coughing up blood she was to die alone.

"Cough…cough…Miroku… I failed…how…cough…how could I have lost?" Sango said coughing up blood.

"You could not beat me… so don't feel bad." X whispered kneeling next to Sango.

X lifted Sango's head and laid it onto his lap.

"Why…cough why are you doing this?" Sango coughed.

"I have my reasons you will learn soon enough" X whispered softly.

"Rest you are passing from this plane now…be at peace, Sango." X whispered.

X laid Sango under a tree in the middle of a clearing and left her in a sitting position. Finally she would be happy with her family again. X walked out of the clearing in the direction where Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kilala were sitting.

"One day you will all pass into a better place and there you will learn why I do this…"


End file.
